As the availability of digital devices rises, the presence of such connected devices, and the multiplicity of digital devices having overlapping capabilities in the household increases. For example, people might have different devices such as tablets, phones, TVs, sound systems, and might have repetition of components and functionalities between them. However, there is a disconnect between the devices and the potential use of the individual capabilities of the devices.
More particularly, many of the digital devices may have the same type of component or combination of components related to sound, such as speakers and/or microphones, with which they perform tasks such as audio playing and voice detection, or more advanced components that detect gestures. Even though different devices possess the same type of components and use the same technology, the operation associated with such components is often confined to their respective devices. When put together as a cluster, they continue to operate as individual units that are oblivious to their neighbors.
Existing solutions for performing calibration among a cluster of freeform devices are cumbersome, often needing specialized hardware or software. Calibration may require multiple steps, take a lot of time, and may place the burden of performing correct calibration steps on the user. As a result, these solutions are not very consumer friendly and hence may have restricted the use of calibration steps for many users of devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that manage a plurality of devices that operate together.